


Until the World End

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: GFY, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's the last of them left, Salazar leaving after one quarrel too many, Helga married for the sake of land she doesn't care about and sisters that she does, and Rowena buried in the soil and stone beneath the broad base of her tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the World End

**Author's Note:**

> Godric Gryffindor, after the Founders go their separate ways  
> Prompt: Lightning  
> Alternate Universe: Philosopher's Stone

Outside the walls of their castle, lightning creates a brilliant show of the fury of nature, and Godric watches it, wondering where it all had gone wrong. He's the last of them left, Salazar leaving after one quarrel too many, Helga married for the sake of land she doesn't care about and sisters that she does, and Rowena buried in the soil and stone beneath the broad base of her tower.

Another strike illuminates the inside of the tower room he's called his own since he'd raised the stones from the earth toward the heavens. The bed hasn't been made in days, the desk is a mess of parchment that he should have scraped and books that belong in the library, and his cloak and mail are tossed carelessly to separate corners. He should allow Alys to come in and clean it, as he's no inclination to do it himself.

But he won't. He knows he won't. Godric looks out at the defensive measures - the clear lawn, the steeply sloping hill, the forest without road or track - and hopes it will be enough to keep the school safe from the chaos that will come in the wider world. That the wards will be enough to defend them against what the world will throw at them, magical and not.

"This will be our legacy," he murmurs, closing his eyes against seeing more, against everything he doesn't want to deal with alone. "And it will stand until the world end."

**Author's Note:**

> While I started from the thought of what Philippa was thinking in A Glorious Destiny, it's not really - or perhaps not only - set in that same AU. I don't have a whole lot of head-canon about the Founders of Hogwarts, and this may well become a part of it. What exactly happened to Rowena, and why Godric has decided to live in his own mess, I leave to the imagination of the reader.


End file.
